The Prince Who Holds My Heart
by Green-Gem18
Summary: Naruto is a medium-healer, while Iruka is an elite one. One day, Naruto saves an injured man, who turns out to be a prince. Can you guess who? Yaoi. R&R.


Disclaimer: Naruto ain't mine, but I wished he was. Sigh.

Rated: R

Summary: Naruto is a medium-healer, while Iruka is an elite one. One day, Naruto saves an injured man, who turns out to be a prince. Can you guess who? Yaoi. R&R.

Note: This is my story, everything written, I made it up.

And now, without further babbling, I present to you...

The Prince Who Holds My Heart

Chapter 1: A Selfless Act Deserves A Good Night Sleep

---Normal P.O.V.----

The dark, night clouds slowly drifted apart, only to dissolve into the dawn. The moon went back into hiding, while the sun proudly rose from its night' sleep, into the now, pinkish, orange-ish sky. Soon, all that was left of night were traces of blue and purple here and there, painted in the sky.

The morning breeze swept through the opened window of a teenage boy who was asleep, dead to the world, but his own. The boy instantly shivered from the cold and snuggled even more into the warmth of his blankets. Just when this boy was about to carry on sleeping, a rude awakening made him jump up in surprise. "NARUTO!!" Screamed a voice that shook the boy named Naruto from under his blankets.

"AHH!" The boy, Naruto had jumped from the bed to the floor in his surprise. Naruto groaned in pain as he sat up, still a bit groggy from sleep. "Hai, Iruka-chama?(1)" Naruto answered to the voice from downstairs.

"(2)Onegai, Naruto, can you go hike for some herbs in the mountains, so that I could make more medicine?" Questioned the person named Iruka.

"Do I hafta?" Naruto asked, still sleepy. The respond was immediate. "HAI!" " Fine, I'll go." And with that, Naruto dragged his feet, yawning all the way, to the washroom that was connected to his room. With a slam, the door was closed and all you could here was the water running.

---20 minutes later-----

"Iruka-chama! I'm going to go now, ok?" Yelled Naruto, fully awake and cleanly dressed in his every-day kimono was now standing in the inn that he and Iruka lived in.

Umino Iruka was an elite healer, who was known far and wide for his healing abilities. But what the world didn't know, was what he looked like or what his personality was. Only the village knew about his kindness and his god-like features, of course, he was oblivious to the awed and lustful faces of the people in his village. He was gentle and handled things very delicately to everything he does, so he naturally became a healer.

He had attracted a lot of horny looks from men and women, where ever he went. And even more, when he adopted a little boy with blond hair, which he, later named, Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto was a boy born to be loved and lusted after. He was young, innocent and beautiful with his soft blond hair, which always swayed whenever he moved. His teenage body, lean and not really muscular, actually, he was very feminine-looking, which made him even more sought after. He was cute and had a bubbly personality that everyone liked. He could make anyone happy, whenever he smiled at them. Naruto was also very clumsy, but he wanted to be like Iruka, a healer.

Actually, Naruto and Iruka were very alike. They were both _very_ good-looking and another common trait that they both have was the fact that they were both oblivious and very, _very _innocent towards any love-sick looks or lewd comments that came their way.

All in all, the whole village was rather fond of the two, so nobody really tried to do anything that made Iruka or Naruto feel uncomfortable because everyone knew, with their looks, they could be spotted and chosen for royalty or something (A/N :How observant).

With the combined features of Iruka and Naruto, they lured quite a crowd, often to the inn that they own. Although, quite a few times, they managed to catch people who just pretended to be sick, just to be there; though Iruka and Naruto always wondered why. (A/N :Innocent, innnocent Iruka and Naruto)

As Naruto waited patiently for Iruka to notice him, he was oblivious to the looks that the injured people gave him. He looked even more divine with what he was wearing, today.

Today, Naruto decided to wear his baby blue kimono that was decorated, ridiculously, with his favourite, dark blue spirals. He wore an equally-dark blue pair of shorts to go with it. The kimono went down to his mid-thighs, while the shorts barely reached his knees. He had slender, young legs that girls were envious and jealous over.

Overal, Naruto looked very desirable and the baby blue kimono only complimented his luscious, innocent cyan blue eyes.

"Oh, Naruto, I'm sorry I kept you waiting. Here is the basket and I want you to collect some Aloe herbs for me up in the mountains. You do remember what they looked like, right?" Iruka-chama asked hurriedly. "(3)Hai, Iruka-chama," Naruto said hyperly. "I'll go now, ok? BYE-BYE!!" And with that, Naruto raced out of the inn, waving happily.

Iruka stood there with a soft smile on his face, before a bang interrupted his daze. "What happened now?" The now angry Iruka asked to the group of little boys who had gotten injured during a fight.

---Naruto's P.O.V.------

"Oh Kami-sama! I wished I brought a map with me!" I shouted fustratingly into the quietness of the mountains. "Ooh, it's getting darker and colder. What am I suppose to do now?"

I continued to walk aimlessly around the mountain, getting myself more and more lost along the way.

6 hours, 32 minutes and 25 seconds passed and still, no familiar trail. "Uh-oh, it's dark now, Iruka-chama always said not to be in the mountains when it got dark. There is supposed to be monsters and evil creatures who hunt during the night. What if they come and get me?! What if, there were wolves, or flesh-eating slugs or..or worse..._spiders?!_"

---It's around midnight, so Naruto talks more poetic-----

When I came to a clearing where the moon was clearly seen and stars twinkled brilliantly above, I stared in awe, not really paying attention to the objects that also occupied the clearing. When I finally gotten around to look elsewhere, I spotted a black pile of clothes in the middle of the clearing.

Wearing the black clothing was a body of a boy, no, man actually(4). He looked several years older then me. I continued to stare alittle more, until a drop of water splashed onto my nose. I blinked twice, then looked up. Then, more droplets of water came tumbling down, until it was like a downpour falling onto me.

The rain splattered onto the lone figure lying on the ground, motionless. I was frightened about getting close to him. But for some reason, I just couldn't resist.

The blood pulsed loudly in my ears as I crept everso closer to him. He looked like he was in pain...in a lot of pain, actually. Soon, I stood looming over him, shivering. I crouched low beside him and slowly reached to brush the loose strand of black hair away from his too-pale face.

_He's actually kinda cute, once you get past the unconscious part,_ I thought slightly-amused.

"Are you alive, Mister?" I asked, oblivious to the fact that this guy was unconscious. My hand delicately held up the man's wrist, which was larger then mine. I tried checking for his pulse and with relief, found one. I panicked alittle then. Even though he had a pulse, it wasn't very strong. I searched for any serious wounds, but luckily found only minor cuts and bruises.

"Hmm, on one hand, I could save him _or_ I could just pretend that I never saw him and leave here right now and go on with my life. But that would make me a murderer, wouldn't it? Oh Kami-sama, I wish things weren't so hard!" I said. I didn't really mind talking to myself.

I made the mistake of looking at his face at the time of deciding. At that moment, the stranger started to shiver uncontrollably, while his face remained to look like a lost puppy.

_Sigh. Fine! I'll help the guy, if I didn't, it'll probably leave me guilty for the rest of my life, anyways._

With said thought, I then tried to figure out _how_ to help him.

I tried (in vain) to wake him up, by lightly smacking his face a couple of times. When it proved worthless, I finally decided to try and carry him. I started by lightly lifting his left arm across my shoulder and with my right arm, I wrapped it firmly onto his waist. It seemed that my idea proved to be smart, or so I thought.

When I tried to stand up, his actual weight finally hit me. Boy, was he ever heavy! His heavy weight had knocked the wind out of me and I stumbled alittle. I pouted stubbornly. I had already made up my mind, so nothing could stop me from helping this guy. I straightened my back and breathed rather harshly and tried again.

I got him to lean on me, though I wished he wasn't so heavy. His body warmth warmed me up a lot. Hopefully, my warmth could help him, too. When I tried to step, I hadn't noticed that my kimono had slipped down, so my feet stepped onto it and naturally, I fell.

Tripping wasn't that awful, since I trip all the time, but what _was_ awful was that I was still gripping onto the stranger, and as I fell in slow motion, one question struck me, _Why am _I _about to break _HIS_ fall?!_

Bang. And my world was filled in a lot of pain. "(5)Itai, my poor back, my poor butt, my poor head--," I stopped suddenly, "how come my head's not hurting?" I questioned curiously. I looked sideways to find that the man's arm, which was still wrapped beneath my shoulders had broken my fall. _Ooh, that's gotta hurt when he wakes up._ I had turned my face to the side, just in time before his lips almost met mine and I breathed a sigh of relief. My first kiss almost stolen by a mysterious stranger who, even though cute, was nonetheless, unconscious.

I just wished the rain would stop, I'm getting really wet now. And like a miracle, the now, dark sky cleared up and I was left from the cold, wet rain, only to remember one thing...

"HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO GET OUT FROM UNDER THIS GUY?!!" I shouted pitiously to the silent sky. He was too heavy to push, when I'm under him and he was still too unconscious to just roll over, so that meant one thing, I was stuck.

Just when I thought that things couldn't get anymore bad; the most worstest, unimaginable thing happened. I felt the guy comfortably snuggle his face into the part where my neck met my shoulder. My kimono had slipped down my shoulders to reveal the first top, two inches of my chest. My eyes widened considerably and was about to yell when I heard it...It started out quiet at first, but gradually, it got louder. My eyes narrowed when I found out what that noise was...The guy was SNORING!!

A sigh escaped the lips of the guy on top of me and I felt a muscle on my face, twitch. It was almost, as if, he was _mocking_ me. I tried glaring at the face of the stranger or rather side of his head because his face was mostly in my shoulder, but gave up when I realized that the guy couldn't see me glaring. I shivered, but not from the cold. His hot breathing was tickling my neck. I never had anyone _this _close to me, before.

A sigh escaped me this time. "Fine, Mister, I'll let you sleep on top of me, until morning, when Iruka-chama would surely go looking for me once he finds out that I never went home," I said dejectedly. I sighed again and tried to get comfy in the arms of a stranger.

---End of P.O.V.-----

Unconsciously, the stranger tightened the grip behind Naruto's shoulder, pulling himself even closer towards Naruto, while his legs rested comfortably on either side of Naruto's legs, trapping Naruto's waist. The stranger's right hand rested limply beside Naruto's chest, while both Naruto's arms wounded themselves around the stranger, holding onto him, as if he was a teddy bear. And soon Naruto and the mysterious stranger drifted into an innocent-filled sleep, both content, even though they were sleeping on a wet ground.

---------------------------

TBC

----------------------------------------

Author's note: This story just came to me, when I was reading some of my favourite fanfics. I decided to make it an innocent Naruto. What? I couldn't resist writing one. I think that there's not enough of gullible or innocent Naruto fanfics around. I'm a sucker for those type of things. Hehe. Can you guess who this mysterious guy is? Hint: there are a lot of fanfics of this couple. Hope you people liked this chapter, I sure did. Thanks for reading, bye!

Dictionary:

(1) Iruka-chama : (chan sama) which is both affectionate and respectful.

I didn't want to put sensei or sempai. I found out about (chan sama) just recently, so I decided to use it, hopefully people would understand.

(2) Onegai : Please

(3) Hai : Yes

(4) Can you guess who? Hehe.

(5) Itai : It hurts or ouch


End file.
